Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for correcting image shake by a plurality of correction optical systems.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of a technique for an image shake correction of an image pickup apparatus, a function has become popular that corrects a large image shake occurs when a photographer captures an image while walking as well as the image shake due to a hand shake or the like occurs when the photographer captures an image while standing still. There has been proposed a correcting unit configured to use two correction optical systems to realize the image shake correction. There has been a configuration for expanding a correction range by the cooperative effect of two correction optical systems, and a device for correction in a wide frequency band as a weight saving correction optical system in which one correction optical system corrects a large shake at a low frequency band and the other corrects a small shake at a high frequency band.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-104338 discloses a technique for coordinating the driving of a shake correcting unit of a lens-shift mode and a rear converter with a function of an image shake correction in an interchangeable lens of a single-lens reflex mode camera when the both of those are used. If a shake amount of the image pickup apparatus exceeds the correction limit amount in one correction optical system, the other correction optical system can be driven for the excess shake to realize a larger correction angle.
The conventional device may not consider the reduction in optical performance due to driving the two correction optical systems. The large correction angle can be obtained by offsetting the two correction optical systems respectively to tilt the optical axis. However, on the other hand, the amount of eccentric aberration for the imaging optical system becomes larger relative to the case when offsetting a single correction optical system. Therefore, the quality of the appearance of the captured image may be affected by the large amount of the eccentric aberration.